


Sammy's revenge

by reginangoh



Series: BATIM Songfic [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: And now he wants revenge, He realised Joey is not his lord after being attacked, Sammy Lawrence singing, Sammy has a sword!?, Songfic, Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set it off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh
Summary: After being attacked by his lord Sammy decided that it is time for some good old fashion revenge. Sammy singing 'Wolf in Sheep's Clothing' by Set it off.





	Sammy's revenge

The music director of Joey Drew's studios is currently walking through the empty hallway of the music department after being attacked by the one he thought was his lord, so it is correct to say that he is not having a very good day. He leans against the wall and rests his head against it as he takes off the mask he was still wearing to glare at it. "I have done so much for you, I have given you all of my love. I am...I was your loyal prophet and yet you betrayed me...you tried to kill me...but...why? What have I done to wrong you?" He asked the mask as one lonely inky tear slide down his face but got no reply from the grinning face. 

"Answer me!" He yelled as he pushes himself off the wall and lifts his arm up to throw the mask onto the ground when he stopped, chuckling softly as he lowers his arm to look at the mask. "You have made a grave mistake and it will be your downfall, my Lord... No... You do not deserve to be my lord anymore. Joey, a traitor like you must be punished..." He chuckles became a full-blown laughter as he reaches up and wipes the tear away. "And I will be the one who will knock you off your high horse." 

He suddenly frowned slightly when he realised something. "You had always loved being the centre of attention and even now you have managed to sneak your way into my mind..." He grinned and chuckled darkly. "Is that what you wanted, Joey? Attention? Find then!" He throw his arms into the air as he grinned widely. 

"Hahaha, this is about you!" He throws his head back with his hand pressed against both of his eyes as his soft chuckle turns into him laughing out loud. "Beware, beware, be skeptical. Of their smiles, their smiles paint in ink." He throws the mask like a frisbee to the side of the hallway and grinned widely when the mask break when it hit the wall. 

"Deceit so natural." He covers one side of his face as he frowns slightly. "But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning!" He made sure to stomp down onto the broken pieces of his mask as he walks past it and kick some pieces as far as he can. 

"Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul? No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?" He tilts his head and taps his chin a few times like he was thinking as he entered his sanctuary. 

"Sam, be nimble, Sam, be quick." He runs a few steps before walking again. "Joey's a little whore and his alibis are dirty tricks. So could you..." He spread his arms apart once he is inside his sanctuary and stop in the middle of the hallway. "Tell me, how you're sleeping easy. How you're only thinking of yourself?" He pulls his arms close to his chest and taps the side of his head, with it tilted slightly, a few times before spreading his arms again. 

"Show me, how you justify. Telling all your lies like second nature. Listen, mark my words, one day. You will pay, you will pay. Sammy's gonna come collect your debt!" He smirked as he let his arms drop back to his side and he continues walking deeper into his sanctuary. 

"Aware, aware, you stalk your prey. With criminal mentality. You sink your teeth into the people you depend on." He lifts up his hands and holds both of them in a clawed position before closing them into fists and letting them drop to his sides. "Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem." He closed his eyes as he presses the back of his hand against his forehead and leans back slightly.

"Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide." He stomped his foot as he sang each syllable. "I smell the blood of a petty little coward." A disgusted look appeared on his face as he covers his nose like he had smelled something unpleasant. 

"Sam, be lethal, Sam, be slick. Joey will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch." He sang bitterly, Joey had tried to kill him but he had survived and he will not be making the mistake of trusting that man again. The next time he sees the ink demon he will kill him slowly and painfully for his betrayal. 

"So could you... Tell me, how you're sleeping easy. How you're only thinking of yourself? Show me how you justify. Telling all your lies like second nature." He reached the end of his sanctuary, he pulls away the desk and made enough space to kneel down so he can rip away the floorboard at the corner of the room and put his hand into the hole he had made. "Listen, mark my words, one day. You will pay, you will pay. Sammy's gonna come collect your debt." He pulls out a beautiful arming sword still in its sheath and holds it over his head with a triumph look on his inky face. 

"Maybe you'll change. Abandon all your wicked ways. Make amends and start anew again." He smiled softly as he lowered his sword and looks at it with loving eyes while stroking along its side, it is a family heirloom he had hidden here for safekeeping after he had gone home one day after work to find someone in the process of robbing him. He was tired, hungry and angry and he snapped when he saw the man, he beat him up before calling the police. 

"Maybe you'll see. All the wrongs you did to me. And start all over, start all over again." He places the belt of the sheath around his waist and tightens just right before he buckles it in place, he never thought he would ever have to use his sword, much less kill someone with it.

"Who am I kidding?" He smirked as he runs his hand through his inky hair, it isn't obvious because it is short and sticking to his head but it's there, he did not go bald. "Now, let's not get overzealous here. You've always been a huge piece of shit. If I could kill you I would. But it's frowned upon in all fifty states. Having said that, burn in hell!" He grinned darkly as he leaves his sanctuary, of course, he is lying. He would kill Joey when he gets the chance even if it is illegal, but then again, it's not like the both of them are humans anymore so that law doesn't apply to them. 

"Where are you, motherfucker? Haha!" He yelled before laughing as he exited his sanctuary with a crazed grin on his face and a hand pressed against the wall. 

"So tell me, how you're sleeping easy. How you're only thinking of yourself?" He tilts his head as he walks down the hallway with his hand still on the wall, leaving behind a trail of ink. "Show me, how you justify, telling all your lies like second nature." He stopped in front of the first Bendy cutout he finds and smirked as his hand leaves the wall to move to his sword. 

"Listen, mark my words, one day!" He draws out his sword and pointed it straight at the Bendy cutout. "You will pay, you will pay. Sammy's gonna come collect your debt!" He swings his sword down on the Bendy cutout that he had placed with care against the wall and destroys it with a satisfied smile on his face before stabbing the pile of broken wood that used to be a Bendy cutout.

"Sammy's gonna come collect your debt, Sammy's gonna come collect your debit!" He pulls his sword free and laughed like a madman once he has reached the end of his song as he tightens his hold on his sword. 

"I am coming for you, Joey Drew! I'll find you and I'm going to show you exactly what happens when you mess with Sammy Lawrence!" He yelled down the hallway as he holds his sword with confidence, having been taught by his grandfather the correct way to wield a sword when he was young he will have no problem fighting with it.

"Sheep, sheep, sheep, It's time for sleep. Rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead." He chuckles darkly as he walks down the hallway to hunt for Joey, the traitor, the sheep, the sacrifice to the rage he feels burning in his chest. "But for you, Joey. You will most definitely be dead."

He will find the traitor, he will make the ink demon suffer like he had suffered and no one in this studio is going to stop him or change his mind. "Ready or not, Joey Drew, here I come! I will not stop until I make you suffer and my face is the last thing you will ever see before you burn in hell!"


End file.
